


Accident Prone

by face70



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV White Day Exchange, Prompto Proves Himself, Protective Prompto Argentum, Protectiveness, Reckless Behavior, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/face70/pseuds/face70
Summary: For the FFXV White Day Exchange:Noctis knew Cor would be the only one who understood the deep belief he had in Prompto, how it wasn't hard for Noctis to take a leap of Faith when he knew his best friend would be there to catch him.Basically Noct & Proms deep relationship, while everyone except the Marshall keeps underestimating Prompto until something happens and the can all see what Noctis and Cor has seen all along.+10 if they put together all the reckless things Prompto does to Protect Noct, while Noctis and Cor are "This is how he always is. Why are you like this Prom?" And Prompto's "Just a flesh wound"(I don't mind anyone else you want to add in)





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Rabbit13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rabbit13/gifts).



 

“Prompto, huh?”

“That’s him,” Ignis confirmed, frowning as Gladio leaned into his space to get a better look out the window. 

“Fast friends,” Ignis added.

“Real fast,” Gladio sniffed and leaned back, gaze still locked on the blond keeping pace with the Prince. The two of them made way through the crowd of high schoolers eager to get home. 

Noct had a smile on his face, easy-going and content and genuine.

They didn’t see it often. It was a good look on him.

Blondie chattered away, camera pointed skyward and one eye peeping through the viewfinder. Noct leaned over and muttered something that had Prompto going flush and snorting in laughter.

“So what’s the verdict?” Gladio muttered and glanced at Ignis to gage his reaction.

“His Highness only mentioned Prompto by name recently,” Ignis said, “Though I have my suspicions they’ve been talking a bit longer. Perhaps since the beginning of the school year.”

“It’s December,” Gladio said earning a flat look. “So what? You’re sayin’ these two’ve been hanging out for months now? And Noct only  _ just  _ decided to mention it?”

“That’s my theory.”

“Royal pain in the…” Gladio bit out, brows furrowed, “The kid’s a Niff, Iggy. You’d have to be blind not to see that. Could be an Empire plant or… well, even if he’s not just look at him.”

They did just in time to see Prompto trip and dive-bomb to catch his camera in mid-air, Noctis holding his gut in laughter.

“Kid’s a twig. And a clutz.”

“ _ And  _ a distraction,” Ignis agreed, finally revealing some frustration, “Noctis failed to appear for our lesson on Saturday. He was at the arcade.”

“With blondie,” Gladio guessed, “Skipped out on training twice last week, too. Same thing.”

“I believe it’s time we sit his Highness down to discuss his priorities. And…” Ignis frowned, “Perhaps it’s time to have a talk with Prompto as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Prompto…” Noct sighed, exasperated, and drew back the wad of toilet paper spotted red with blood.

Prompto pinched his nose shut - the bleeding slowed enough by now, but he scooped up another wad of tissue for good measure. 

“Just a soccer ball, no biggie - I don’t think it’s broke.”

“A soccer ball to the  _ face _ ,” Noct muttered, “I swear, you’re like an accident magnet.” He reached out with the toilet paper but Prompto shooed him off.

“Just lookin’ out for my best bud.” Prompto grinned then winced, eyes watering while he tended his nose, “..ouch.”

“You don’t have to.”

Prompto shrugged and tilted his head back, “That’s what friends are for, right?”

 

* * *

 

“Heya Ignis! Gladiolus!” 

“Prompto,” Ignis greeted smoothly. 

Gladio spared a half-hearted wave and a, “Hey blondie.”

Noct stepped out of his shoes, backpack discarded in the entryway and motioned for Prompto to follow. “C’mon.”

“I trust you have no homework to take care of?” Ignis frowned and looked over to catch Prompto five steps behind and one shoe half-off.

And sporting a suspiciously swollen nose. The kind one might have if one were partaking in schoolyard fights. 

Ignis darted his gaze toward Gladio who sat distracted by his book because of course he was. He looked back to the boys, Noct mumbling out something about, “-final paper but it’s not due for like another week, Specs, so-”

“Of course. Well I’m sure you’ll manage to find the time.”

Noct nodded, shot Prompto a little grin, and started off again toward the video games.

“Prompto?” 

Like a deer in headlights, the blond looked over at Ignis and hesitantly smiled. “Uh…  yeah?”

“Would you like some ice for your nose?”

Ah, there. From the corner of his eye Ignis spied Gladio pull an impressive 180.

“What’s wrong with his-” Gladio leaned over the back of the couch, eyes widening marginally, “Hah, that’s a good look for you. Lose a fight or something?”

“Nice,” Noct muttered and shot Gladio a look.

“Heh… uh, nah, nope - it’s, um. It’s good, I don’t need ice or anything, thanks though. Doesn’t hurt really, so… I’m good.”

“Of course,” Ignis mused.

“C’mon, Prompto. Unless you guys need anything else?” 

Ignis sighed, Noct’s glare just  _ daring  _ them to come up with something else.

“No, that will be all I believe. However-”

He smiled at Noct’s scowl.

“-keep in mind that it is a school night. I’m sure Prompto’s parents wouldn’t want him out too late.”

“What’s your curfew, kid?” 

Prompto glanced from Ignis to Gladio, cheeks coloring when his gaze finally dropped, “Uh, y’know. The usual.”

“So early? Momma’s boy, huh?”

“You done?” Noct bit, openly scowling, “Just so you know, he gets up earlier than  _ you _ , Gladio. To run.”

“Huh.” Gladio leaned back.

Noct turned his scowl to Ignis, “- _ and  _ he’s getting better grades than me-”

“Just in math, dude. It’s not-”

“So we done with the inquisition?”

Noct didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed Prompto by the wrist and dragged him to his room, the door closing with a distinct  _ DO NOT DISTURB  _ slam behind them.

“That went well,” Gladio chuckled.

 

* * *

 

“Idiot.”

“That’s what I said.”

Cor lowered his practice sword, brows sewn and matted with sweat. Noct’d earned a breather. 

The young prince leaned forward, hands planted on his knees and chest heaving, but a sunny grin pulled at his tired features. 

“He’s pretty reckless,” Noct added, smile fading, “but it gets him hurt.”

“The kid’s overzealous but it sounds like he has your back,” Cor said, memories flitting in the back of his mind about a similarly overzealous youth protecting an equally exasperated King-to-be. 

“I just wish he’d think about himself sometimes. I never hear him complain - well,” Noct made a face, “at least not about anything important. I mean tests and stuff, yeah, but…”

“Some would say that’s an admirable trait.”

“I guess… “

“Come on, your highness. Save the relationship troubles for later.”

Noct went pink. “We’re not-”

“Let’s go. Ready on three.”

 

* * *

 

“This game sucks.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you lost.”

“I’m saying it ‘cause it sucks.”

Prompto grinned at Noct who stood fuming at the newest release of  _ Re-Dead IV: Shattered Souls _ . He stepped back, narrowly avoiding getting nailed in the head with the plastic orange gun as Noct chucked it away. He grinned and glanced over, his name and high score ( _ QKSLVR and 623k points thank you very much _ ) glimmering four places ahead of NOCT GAR’s measly 400k. 

“What can I say, dude? Point and shoot is my game.”

“Whatever. Try me in melee and we’ll see whose game it is,” Noct grumbled.

Prompto snickered and leaned back against the nearest machine as Noct geared up for round two. With the Prince distracted, he let his eyes wander. Arcade was pretty crowded, but it was a Friday night - nothing too outta the ordinary there.

At least not ‘til he spied a few rough-looking guys giving him the stink-eye.

Or, well. Not  _ him _ exactly.

Prompto looked from them to Noct who was dead center their line of sight and back. The guys, four of’em, were elbowing each other and snickering, their soft murmurs inaudible in the neon-haze of arcade game bleeps and bloops and victory fanfares (and some swearing from people losing their round, for good measure).

Man, people did this kinda stuff all the time around Noct. it was annoying enough and Prompto figured he didn’t know the half of it. 

But whatever, it was harmless. Just a bunch of nosy people gossiping like they did everywhere else. 

At least til it wasn’t. 

The little posse was coming over with sneers on their faces.

Prompto cut them off.

“Can I help you fellas?”

The head of the group startled, dark eyes falling to Prompto who practically popped up from nowhere. 

“We just wanted a word with your friend there.”

“Well he’s busy. Maybe take a number.”

The guy sniffed and looked to his friends, “What, his royal highness too good to talk to some refugees?”

“No surprise there,” one of the guys muttered.

“Figures,” said the girl with them and folded her arms cross her chest. 

“Refu…” Prompto paused and shook his head, “No, that’s not - Noct’s not like that.”

“Noct, huh?” the front-man echoed, grinning, “Pet names?”

“‘Pet’ sounds about right,” someone snarked, “He’s probably draggin’ blondie along for the PR.”

“Hah! Niff on a leash.” 

“Everything good?”

All eyes fell to Noct as he appeared at Prompto’s side, brows drawn and expression grim.

“Yea-”

“Hey  _ Noct _ ,” the main guy muttered.

“Dude,” Prompto muttered.

“Hey,” Noct replied, monotone. “Something you need?”

“Yeah. Yeah, actually, there is,” the guy answered. 

“How ‘bout an explanation, huh? Your little Niff buddy and us were just havin’ a chat. Guess you’d rather drag around an enemy than bother with their victims.”

“He is kinda pretty,” the girl noted reached out and pinching Prompto’s cheek - at least until Noct swatted her hand away. Hard.

She gasped, two of the guys stepping in front of her and the third drawing her back.

“What the hell!” she hissed, cradling her hand.

“You fuckin’ no good-”

“-you’re gonna pay for that!”

“Noct-!”

“Try me,” Noct hissed.

They did, one guy grabbing for Noct who ducked and evaded, the other drawing back and throwing a punch that missed by a mile. The third guy and girl retreated, both of them hooting cheers.

Prompto leapt back, narrowly avoiding the punch-gone-wide, eyes growing in horror.

Why why  _ whyyy did this have to happen, come oooon. _

“Noct, run!”

“Yeah, run away, _ highness _ ,” one of the guys mocked, voice high and sniggering as the other darted round back, the third approaching from the side til they had him surrounded.

“Get out of here, Prompto- call Specs.”

“What?! No way- I’m not leaving-”

Cut off- the guy on Noct’s side, the biggest, beefiest one, dove in and got him, arms pulled behind his back. The two others came in, Noct struggling in the guy’s grip.

“Maybe we’ll show you some hospitality, Prince Noctis. Teach ya what it means since you royals obviously got no clue.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you will you-”

“Fuck!”

The main guy stumbled back clutching his arm, the two others shooting their attention over.

Prompto stood, fists raised and eyes blazing.

“Let him go.”

“You little-”

Prompto didn’t let him finish. That was one thing about being small - he was fast. 

Prompto sent his fists flying, the two guys abandoning Noct with their beefy friend who held him tight but just watched, slack-jawed, as his two friends fought. 

One guy lunged, Prompto evading in favor of sweeping round and knocking him in the back of the knees with a kick. The guy stumbled, swearing, his friend coming up behind and nailing Prompto in the face with a nasty right hook.

Prompto stumbled back, grunting and eyes water, but shot forward without missing much of a beat. They scrambled and someone tackled someone else, the three of them a writhing mass on the dirty arcade floor amongst popcorn kernels and littered tickets.

Prompto got one of the guys in a headlock, their elbow coming up and catching his jaw. The other guy he just sorta kicked at, flailing and feet flying keeping the guy from getting close.

For two against one, he wasn’t holding up all that bad.

Apparently which was enough to get the beefy guy holding Noct involved and abandoning his post.

Which was a mistake.

Noct landed beefy guy flat on his butt, out cold with a blow to the back of the head. Ignoring him, he stepped over the guy and raced toward Prompto just in time to see the arcade manager do the same, shouting at them and into a phone in an incoherent mess.

“Gods-damned troublemakers! Yea- and- yeah, they’re- yea, immigrants - one looks like a Niff- yeah, that’s right- Hey! Hey you kids, knock it off! Wha- no, no officer that’s- HEY! Watch the machines!”

“Cops?” 

“Shit- get off-”

“No!” Prompto hissed, keeping the guy in choke hold and straddling him til the other guy and the girl ran in to tug him off by the collar.

“Get up!” the girl hissed and pulled up her friend once they’d discarded Prompto into Noct’s waiting arms.

They group ditched beefy guy and hoofed it while Noct dragged Prompto out, all of them leaving behind the manager screeching into his phone and a crowd of bewildered onlookers. 

 

* * *

 

“Is that a black eye?”

“Quite the shiner.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Highness… “

Noct ignored Ignis and Gladio, insead shoving his backpack in the car and following after it. He pulled out his phone, popped in his headphones, and immersed himself in a solo-round of King’s Knight.

Ignis and Gladio exchanged a glance before looking out the windshield once more, eyes following Prompto retreating down the sidewalk with a big purple bruise poorly hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. 

And a pretty good bruise on his jawline, too, now that they got a good look.

 

* * *

 

“He wasn’t in a fight!”

Regis frowned at his son. 

“Well- Okay, I mean he was, but he was trying to protect me!”

“Blondie was?”

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Noct corrected Gladio.

“Your Highness,” Ignis began, “I understand you’ve become close with this boy. I only ask you understand where we are coming from.”

Noct stared at him.

“We cannot allow an unvetted individual into the Citadel no matter who vouches for them,” Ignis continued, “Particularly when said individual has been involved in fights.”

“He’s not-”

“Not exactly good company to keep,” Gladio offered.

Noct looked between them at a loss. Then, hesitant, he glanced up to his father when the King cleared his throat.

“Prince Noctis.”

Noct straightened a little in his seat.

“I am no stranger to the importance of friends, my son. Peers especially,” Regis said, “But when those friends make it difficult to ensure your safety… when your retainers raise their concerns - I only ask you consider why that may be.” 

Noct sighed and conceded. Three against one. Not exactly a fair fight. 

 

* * *

 

 

“The kid’s a danger magnet.”

“Who?”

Gladio and his training partner, an older Crownsguard, looked over and shot to attention as Cor made way into the training room. 

“That, uh- Prompto kid, sir.”

“I haven’t heard Prince Noctis mention him in a while,” Cor said, impassive, “Something happen? At ease.” 

Gladio relaxed. The Crownsguard did too and spared both a brief nod before disappearing for the showers. 

“Kid likes to get in fights,” Gladio explained and leaned down to scoop up his training sword, “His Majesty though maybe some time apart’d do the Prince some good.”

“All on his own.”

Gladio looked up and caught Cor’s cool blue eyes. Sheepish, he straightened out and turned to hang up his sword.

“Ignis and I… the kid kept showing up with bruises every time we saw him,” Gladio explained, feeling under the microscope. Cor was no stranger, not to the Amicitia’s, but damn if the guy wasn’t imposing. It always made his dad laugh, seeing Gladio all uptight around the Immortal.

“Ah.”

“Yeah,” Gladio answered. “Kid didn’t seem like a great influence,” he continued, feeling the need to justify for whatever reason, “His Highness kept ditching Iggy and me to hangout with the kid.”

“You ever consider inviting Prompto to tag along?” Cor asked, “Maybe the Prince wouldn’t ditch you if you did.”

“We didn’t even know they were friends til two weeks ago.”

Cor held up his hand.

“You’re trying to protect Prince Noctis,” he said, shaking his head, “Don’t need to explain yourself to me.” 

Cor turned to leave, Gladio’s eyes on his retreating figure.

“But maybe give the Prince a little more credit,” Cor added, “He doesn’t make time for just anyone.”

Gladio stared at the door long after it closed. He snapped to when his phone buzzed and frowned at the text message shining up at him.

_ IGGY: _ _  
_ _ At Prompto’s to chat. Will update soon. _

Gladio sniffed and stuffed his phone away, gaze drifting to the heavy bag in the corner.

Time for some catharsis.

 

* * *

 

“May I come in?”

Prompto kept his forehead flat against the door, one eye peeking out through the peephole and locked on the face of his best friend’s super polite but totally intimidating and definitely-not-a-fan-of-his royal adviser.

“Prompto?”

Oh, oops. He must’ve been staring too long.

“Uh, sure, yeah, just-” he scrambled, fingers sliding the chain out of the lock and the deadbolt next before tugging open the door, “-yeah. Sorry, um, I-... come, um… come in?”

Ignis did so with a gracious nod and a, “Thank you,” while stepping past the threshold. 

Prompto watched the guy wander inside. It was… weird. He looked way too regal for Prompto’s apartment - out of place. Prompto closed the door behind him and shuffled in after before taking up an awkward stance on one end of the living room.

Ignis was apparently giving his place the once over. 

He kinda wish he’d straightened up a little more. Not like it was dirty, but he coulda dusted. Ignis was the kinda guy who’d notice dust.

Ignis gestured to the sofa and looked to Prompto. “May I?”

“Sure, uh. Help yourself.”

Ignis did and sat.

Prompto shifted his weight, fingers fidgeting with his ever-present sweatband.

“Do… you want some water or something? I can make some coffee- I don’t have Ebony, but I think there’s some off brand stuff in the cabinet.”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He eased on the chair opposite and sat on his hands.

“So, um… “

“I’m sure you’ll have noticed his Highness hasn’t been around much lately.”

Prompto frowned, but quickly masked it. Yeah, he noticed. He’d been noticing for two weeks now that Noct’s been booked up solid with meetings or lessons or training or dinners.

“Yeah, but it’s cool. I mean, he’s busy, I kinda get that.”

“I’m glad,” Ignis said.

He didn’t look particularly happy but then Prompto didn’t have much to base that on.

“However I’m afraid to share that his schedule is likely to remain hectic. Duty, I’m sure you understand.”

Prompto didn’t mask his frown this time. 

“Oh.”

“That and… “

Prompto looked up. Ignis’ cool green eyes stared straight back.

“These engagements are meant to dictate the company he keeps.”

Oh.

“Prince Noctis is the only heir the Lucian throne.”

Prompto slid his hands free and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“I know.”  _ I’m not a total moron, dude. _

“Which means that, as the heir, it’s important to consider with whom he spends his time.”

“So not me. Gotcha.”

Ignis looked at him, eyes growing just the littlest bit before he cleared his throat. “Well, I-”

“It’s - I get it. No biggie, I won’t, um. I won’t bug him anymore or whatever.”

Ignis watched him, waiting a beat, looking like he was choosing his words. He probably didn’t want to hurt Prompto’s feelings.

Yeah, well, too late. 

Nothing he hadn’t been expecting though.

“We have his best interests in mind, Prompto. It’s difficult to protect his Highness when he sneaks off. And when trouble does arise,” Ignis stared pointedly at Prompto’s black eye, “There is no one to protect him.”

“Uh… yeah, totally,” Prompto laughed, strained. He bowed his head and closed his stinging eyes. “Message received. So… if that’s everything…?”

He looked up once the stinging was gone, lips curled in a crooked smile as he watched Ignis stand.

“Yes, that should be all.”

“Okay, well. Thanks.” Prompto stood, too.

Ignis set him with a look, one Prompto shifted under as he felt the weight of it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets for something to do, crooked smile faltering at the edges.

“One more thing, Prompto, if I may?”

_ Sure, what’s one more blow? _

“Perhaps it would be wise to consider another outlet for any… frustrations you may have.”

Prompto looked up, brows knit. Wasn’t expecting that one.

“Huh…?”

“That eye looks painful,” Ignis noted, “I see the swelling has gone down some, but physical… quarrels are not a healthy way to address one’s problems.”

Prompto blinked and poked at his still tender nose. 

“Oh, that… that wasn’t really…” Okay, so the eye thing was… and the scrape on his jaw, but the nose thing was totally-

“I’m sure,” Ignis said, “Just something to consider.”

The advisor moved for the door, Prompto following behind in a daze. Ignis stepped out, offered a sort of half bow, and straightened up once more.

“Thank you for your time, Prompto. I hope you’ll take our conversation to heart.” 

“Yeah… you bet.”

That said, Ignis turned and left. Prompto watched the sleek black car disappear round the corner.

 

* * *

 

It just had to rain.

Prompto trudged through the downpour, sneakers already soaked through and windbreaker not doing much to help. Another crappy Monday and another crappy walk home. 

So same old same old, basically. 

He tugged on his hood’s strings, closed the thing into a pucker around his face, damp blond hair peeking out from under. The sidewalk crowd was sparse, most commuters probably opting to take the trains or even drive on a day like this. Overhead, on the shining screen-billboards that practically made up Insomnia glimmered an ad for a tropical vacation to Galdin Quay.

What he wouldn’t give right about now… 

He stopped at the crosswalk and stared dead ahead, mentally thumbing through the various errands to knock out tonight. Laundry (always), homework… obviously mowing Ms. Avia’s lawn was out with this weather-

“Prompto?”

Prompto looked up 100% positive he heard someone shout his name. 

Coming across the street and partly hidden under a massive umbrella ( _ not one of those crappy ones that flip up at a slight breeze, either _ ) was Noct, a surprised but pleased smile on his face. He waved with his free hand and picked up his speed.

Prompto’s heart flitted. It’d been weeks now since they last saw each other, at least three since his… ‘talk’ ( _ lecture)  _ with Ignis.

Man, it was good to see him.

At least until a blaring horn caught their attention. 

Noct paused mid-step, eyes wide - Prompto’s too - both their heads snapping toward the truck barreling toward Noct.

Prompto shot his gaze to Noct, heart in his throat. 

No  _ no no-  _

He sprinted, sneakers slamming against the rain-slick asphalt, everything numb and quiet and blank except for the horn, except for the screeching tires, except for Noct’s wide, dark gaze shooting toward him.

Prompto tackled him, arms snaking around Noct’s body and cradling him close as the truck slammed home.

He held tight, too tight, he was probably hurting Noct, but-

They flew through the air, bodies bound together as they landed hard and rolled through the wet street into a curb. The hydroplaning truck finally managed to stop, the vehicle turned halfway across the road and its driver near falling out as he pried open the door and ran toward them, emergency lights blinking.

“Astrals! Oh shit! Somebody call an ambulance!”

Noct blinked his eyes open, heart thundering, and caught his breath. He felt… he was good, but pressure weighed on his chest. 

He looked up, winced as a crop of wet, blond hair tickled his cheek. Prompto lay over him, one arm still curled under Noct’s back, the other sprawled out at his side.

“Damn! Prom… Prompto, can you… “ he reached up his free arm and pushed Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto didn’t answer.

He didn’t  _ move. _

Noct tried again but froze solid. Something warm bled through his shirt, warm and wet and-

His breathing sped, brows shooting up as he wriggled and freed his other arm, both hands gently cupping Prompto’s face. 

“Prompto!” 

Blood, there, on his lips.

“Holy- you guys- you okay? Can I- there’s an ambulance coming, just ho-hold one, okay?”

The driver - Noct looked, briefly, - and a crowd of concerned onlookers, one shoving her way through the crowd.

“I’m a nurse- move! Mo-thank you! Hey, hey,” she knelt beside them, gaze darting from Noct to Prompto and back. “Are you hurt?”

“No - no, but he’s-”

“Ok. Ok, I-” she paused, recognition shooting across her features, “I… I Need you to keep still, your Highness.” She reached out, fingers pressing gently against Prompto’s throat. 

“Is he-”

She shook her head and held up her free hand.

Noct held his breath.

“He’s got a pulse. Faint, but we shouldn’t move him til the EMTs arrive.“ the nurse swallowed as the ambulance pulled up moments later. 

It all happened so fast. One second he was under Prompto, under a blanket of rapidly-cooling warmth- and the next Prompto was on a stretcher, in the back of an ambulance, Noct climbing aboard after despite the frazzled:

“U-Uh, your Highness, we - we don’t usually-”

And:

“It’s -- we can give you the hospital-”

They gave it their best effort. Or maybe not.

Either way, Noct watched, back straight and pressed against the side of the ambulance, out of the way of the EMTs hovering around Prompto’s prone form.

There was red on his shirt, a big dark stain. He didn't wake up, not for the whole ride to the hospital.

Not when they wheeled him into the emergency room.

Not when they moved him to the ICU.

Not when they finally let Noct see him again, thirty hours later, looking vaguely more alive but still hooked up to machines that beeped and dripped and did all kinds of things Noct never wanted to know the name of.

Not when it was Prompto hooked up and lying there as pale as the sheets under him.

Ignis reappeared at hour 31, two cups of piping Ebony in hand. He offered one to Noct and stood in silence.

Gladio had taken up in the far corner, amber eyes hooded and trained on the unconscious blond.

He looked up and caught eyes with Ignis who pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Still think he’s a bad influence?” Noct bit, fingers curling around Prompto’s limp, cool hand. He squeezed and gripped his coffee a little too hard.

Four hours later Prompto blearily blinked open his eyes. He shifted under something heavy and looked down to find a tuft of messy dark hair and the Prince it belonged asleep, arm draped over Prompto’s belly.

“How you feelin’ kid?”

Prompto turned his head (something that required tremendous effort), surprised to see Gladio perched on a chair in the corner.

“Is-” he winced, his voice wrecked, “-is Noct okay?”

“Thanks to you.”

Prompto looked the other way, this time to find Ignis watching him with an expression he didn’t recognize.

“We owe you an apology, Prompto.” 

“Big time,” Gladio added, brows sewn in shame, “We read you wrong, kid. Real wrong.”

“It’s… it’s cool,” Prompto coughed, a sort of half-whisper.

“It’s not.” Ignis stood, looked almost angry. Prompto watched him, wary.  Ignis softened his tone. Actually everything about him softened, “It’s not, Prompto. We gravely misjudged you.” 

Prompto looked down and wriggled his fingers in Noct’s hand. In his sleep, Noct squeezed tighter.

“Seriously,” Prompto said, glancing up and looking between them, “It’s… “

He trailed off. He squeezed Noct’s hand back.

“I’d die for Noct. And not ‘cause he’s a Prince or whatever.” He looked at them with a small, crooked smile, “He’s just… the best.”

 


End file.
